The Bunker: An Aqua Blue Chapter
|developer = CCs Studios |publisher = Nintendo |composer = Koji Kondo Hajime Wakai Mahito Yokota CCs and Cream |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |released = November 2012 |genre = platform-adventure |ratings = E10+ |modes = single player co-op multiplayer |media = 3DS card }} is an upcoming video game based on The Bunker made exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. It is part of The Bunker Chapter trilogy series. Story The Bunker receives a mysterious letter from an anonymous person. The letter says that the Aqua Blue Crystal has been stolen and that it would cause the order of the spectrum to fall into chaos. The letter urges that one of the household creators must retrieve it back to its rightful place and untouched. AwesomeCartoonFan01 bravely accepts this quest with great wisdom (if playing a Linked Game, other people around the Bunker aren't sure if this is a good idea). Unknown to ACF, the anonymous person that sent the letter was his exact opposite of herself, the 10FCA. She is luring ACF into her plan to rule the world with the Crimson Red Crystal in her hands, in hopes that when ACF gets here, she would have a certain sacred treasure. During AwesomeCartoonFan01's journey, she stumbles upon the Great Deku Tree. The tree tells her that the order of the spectrum might fall into chaos and that her exact opposite has the Aqua Blue Crystal (if playing a Linked Game, he would also tell him that CCs and Cream and MarioPhineas76 have been captured by Justin Bieber). The tree also tells her that the only way to get through her exact opposite's secret base is through the power of the Rod of Colors. The tree gives her the rod, but says that ACF must collect seven Color Crystals in order for the rod to receive its full power and ultimately enter her exact opposite's base. Gathering the last of the Color Crystals, AwesomeCartoonFan01 prepared for her exact opposite self in her secret base. Though the base seemed too much for ACF, she managed to get through the base with wisdom. Her exact opposite suddenly appeared and began to fight her. Although ACF won victoriously, her exact opposite began to laugh while she was dying, saying that her goal to get the Aqua Blue Crystal and the Rod of Colors together for her master's master plan. Just then, Justin Bieber suddenly appeared and kidnapped AwesomeCartoonFan01 along with the crystal and the rod (if playing a Linked Game, AwesomeCartoonFan01 escapes from Justin Bieber and tries to find CCs and Cream and MarioPhineas76 thus beginning A Bright Yellow Chapter). Gameplay The game is an platform-adventure game which means that it is a side-scrolling game, but with many of the action-adventure elements intertwined in the levels. Players can play as AwesomeCartoonFan01. ACF travels through several different regions to get to the secret base of 10FCA. Along the way, there are several puzzles that must be solved in order to progress through. There are also several temporary items that can be of some use to ACF's quest like the boomerang and bombs. In terms of places, places in this game are depicted through Regions with the exception of the Bunker. Each Region has five platforming levels, usually the last one being a dungeon-esque level with the Region's boss. There are a total of eight different Regions in the game. There is also a hub in this game which is the Bunker itself. The Bunker acts as a home base for AwesomeCartoonFan01 and has various shops for things that he needs on her journey. Gameplay on An Aqua Blue Chapter centers on puzzle-solving. Characters Main Characters * AwesomeCartoonFan01 - The main protagonist in this game and A Bright Yellow Chapter. She bravely accepts this game's quest with great wisdom. * Bob* - AwesomeCartoonFan01's sidekick that only appears in co-op mode. * 10FCA - The main antagonist in this game. * Great Deku Tree - A majestic tree that guides MarioPhineas76 through the Regions. * Justin Bieber** - The main antagonist in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * CCs and Cream** - One of AwesomeCartoonFan01's friends and one of the main protagonists in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * MarioPhineas76** - One of AwesomeCartoonFan01's friends and one of the main protagonists in A Bright Yellow Chapter. * - only appears in multiplayer co-op ** - only appears in a Linked Game Other Characters * Yakko - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Wakko - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Dot - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Bob - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Pinkie Pie - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Blossom - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Bubbles - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Buttercup - A roommate of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Alternate Phineas - A friend of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Tornadospeed - Another friend of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Kh2cool - Another other friend of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * CompliensCreator00 - Another other other friend of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * J.Severe - Another other other other friend of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Mochlum - Another other other other other friend of AwesomeCartoonFan01. * Maku Tree - She is the lover of the Great Deku Tree and vise-versa. * Captain of the Guard Droids - A recurring boss that orders around every guard droid in existance. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games